


Adventures in Babysitting

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Armor, Arthurian, Babysitting, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those Winchester brothers are babysitting (don't know why, they just are). It's not going well.</p><p>Dialogue Only; warnings for mild expletives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time there was a brave and handsome Knight called Sir Dean. He was King Arthur's most loyal and trusted knight; especially after that dick Lancelot ran off with his wife, Gwyneth … Gwen …"

"Guinevere, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever. He was honourable and loyal and was prepared to die horribly for his king. His armour shone like burnished gold and the sunlight glinted across his broad breastplate and burned brightly off his enormous codpiece."

"He wielded the deadliest lance in the world and together with his mighty steed, Black Beauty, he…"

"That name's been taken Dean."

*Sigh* "Black Babe, okay Bitch?"

xxxxx

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway, he travelled the world with his trusty squire, Sam, and …"

"Why've I gotta be your squire?"

"'Cause you're good at cooking and laundry and all that pansy crap that the bold and noble Sir Dean is way too bold and 'friggin' noble to haul his ass off his mighty steed for."

"Is that it? Is that all I do?"

"You help me prepare for battle too."

"Do I get a mighty steed?"

"No, you're a serf; you get a mule."

"A mule?"

"Yeah, a - damnit, Sam - who's telling this goddamn story? Shut your piehole and let me finish."

"Humph."

xxxxx

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"One day, King Arthur and Sir Dean were preparing to fight the … the …"

"Who did King Arthur fight, Sam?"

"The Chinese."

"Okay, so King Arthur and Sir Dean were preparing to fight the chi …"

"Wait a minute - King Arthur never fought the freakin' Chinese."

*Shrug* "Well, it's a stupid story, it doesn't matter."

"You're only pissed 'cause you're a peasant."

"Well, if I really was your squire, I'd put itching powder in your stupid armour.

"Yeah right bitch, you'd find my freakin' lance up your ass if you pulled a stunt like that!"

"Oh yeah, you …"

"Sam …"

"What?"

…

…

…

"Why's the kid crying?"

xxxxx

end


End file.
